Dyslexia is a cognitive disability that hinders one in normal reading, writing and drawing texts and objects (Rello, I et. al. 2015). Although children with dyslexia tend to show gifted intelligence, the learning disability poses a great challenge to adapt to the normal learning styles in the school (Gagi, O et. al. 2012). Hence, dyslexic children need to be identified by the parents and the school administration so that special assisting technologies can be provided to them (Eshshan, H. M., et. al. (2012). Although various test mechanisms have been proposed in the past in finding the presence of dyslexia among children in preschool and junior schools (Bartolome, N. A. et. al. 2012, Costa, M et. al. 2013, Nur, S. S. et. al. 2014), most of them cannot be applied to a mass level or support one single modality of tests. Thanks to the recent advancements in multimedia technologies, tablet PCs, high speed Internet communication even at rural areas and big data analytics, to name a few, a new dimension of finding symptoms of dyslexia is now possible. There is need to create a solution to implement this test that is ubiquitous but also fits the individual needs.